


Quieting of the Mind Part Four: (Poly-Incest Parings)

by MistressMycroft



Series: Mystrade BDSM [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, BDSM phobia-John(see other tags for reference), BDSM-safewording-no one is hurt just walked in on, Dom Mycroft, Domestic Angst & Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg is a good boyfriend/sub, Implied/Referenced Incestual feelings, Implied/Referenced Past Domestic Violence & Sexual(sub) Abuse-John/OMC, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm-Sherlock, John freaks out and Greg safewords, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Relationship Discussions, Safe Sane Consensual BDSM, Self-Hatred: Mycroft for having incestuous feelings, Sibling Incest, Sub Greg, Sub Sherlock, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, argument ensues, bdsm relationship discussion, discussion of past relationships, mention of anal fingering, mention of cock cages, mention of sounding rods, observation of BDSM relations, pain slut and tries to hurt himself while masturbating to get off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: This is 1 of 2 Different pieces I will be posting for Part 4. It includes Poly-Parings and Incest-Parings. If this is not your cup of tea, I encourage you to read the second version, which I will be posting soon. Both contain an Identical plot in the beginning, just with different endings(parings) in mind. So, please just stick with me. :)The Plot: Mycroft and Greg have been together for quite some time now and have expanded their 'activities' within the confines of the playroom. One particular evening, Sherlock decides to break into his brother's house looking for Mycroft's private office, in order to steal something for a case. Of course things don't go according to plan and everyone's life gets turned a little sideways because of it. Sherlock makes a startling confession to his brother about his own relationship with John, who hasn't taken the whole BDSM thing very well. The Brothers and Greg make it their mission to find out why and hopefully repair any past damage that has been done to their good friend John.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my new beta Sophie for all her hard work and helping me to finally be able to get something up after so many months of not being bale to upload anything. Thanks. :)

Greg and Mycroft had been involved together for a little over a year now, and both were quite happy with how things had progressed. They had agreed that it was important to their relationship that they revisit their ‘lists’ once a month, and negotiate new terms as needed. The playroom had new additions, including but not limited to: A Saint Andrews cross, suspension equipment, and a vast assortment of ‘toys’. 

************************************************************************** 

“Sherlock, I don't think we should be breaking into your brother's house,” John whispered, as the younger Holmes entered the code into the keypad to disarm the alarm. 

“Don't worry, John. It’s perfectly fine. I just need to break into Mycroft's private office for something. We’ll be on our way, and he'll be none the wiser.” Sherlock smirked, heading into the living room. 

He pulled a book off the shelf, revealing the secret room beyond. However, Sherlock had miscalculated and opened the door to the wrong room. He instantly realized his mistake when...

“Fuck...Master...More, please,” Greg moaned loudly from where he was strapped naked to the cross. 

“Such an eager pain slut you are tonight, Pet,” Mycroft smirked, as he brought the whip down across the man’s back. 

“Jesus Christ!” John exclaimed, before clamping a hand over his mouth. Mycroft spun around to face the intruders. He glared at the two men.

Greg, unfortunately, couldn’t do much of anything except safe word. “Red!” he said, alarmed. 

Sherlock stood there, observing the scene before him. He took in the entirety of it, including what his brother was wearing and currently waving in his direction. It took him a moment to come back to reality; where John was pulling him from the room, and Mycroft was yelling at them to, “Get out!” He then moved back towards his sub, unstrapping him from the cross and offering him comfort. 

Sherlock let John maneuver him back into the living room before collapsing to the floor. “Sherlock?” John inquired, trying to help the man stand, but the younger Holmes wouldn’t budge. He just sat there, shaking and staring at the floor. John let go of him and stepped back, afraid that he might have hurt Sherlock in some way. 

Mycroft and Greg exited the playroom a few moments later. Greg was dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a silk dress robe, and stood behind his Dom. Mycroft moved towards his brother and hauled him to his feet. 

“Get up. If you think this pathetic display is going to...” He paused. “Why are you shaking? Are you crying, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked.

“I’m sorry... please don’t hate me... I don’t- I didn’t mean...” Sherlock babbled. 

“What on earth are you...?” Mycroft began to ask as he looked at his brother, before letting go of him quickly, as if he had been burned. He stepped back next to Greg and addressed John. “Take him back to Baker Street. Make sure he stays there,” he said firmly. 

“Right... uh... sorry about this... uh... We’ll just be going now,” John replied, moving back towards Sherlock and pulling him towards the front door. 

**************************************************************************

Mycroft slammed the door behind them and reset the alarm. “My?” Greg said softly from the edge of the living room.

“What?” Mycroft hissed in response.

“What was it that-”

“I’m not going to answer that, so please don’t bother asking,” he said, walking past his sub towards the kitchen. 

“I saw the wet spot on the front of his trousers, My. I’m not an idiot,” Greg sighed. 

Mycroft paused, turning and placing his hands on the wingback chair in front of him. “He’s... a submissive... He hasn’t broached the subject with John, even though I’ve told him to. He’s managed to get into the club and find Dom’s to play with when I specifically told him not to. My own brother came in his trousers watching me during a session with ‘my’ sub... something you and I don’t share with others,” Mycroft replied, clutching at the chair tightly. 

“My... he’s just as embarrassed about it as you are. Poor thing think’s you hate him because of it. His mind and body’s all confused,” Greg replied. “He wants to submit to someone, can’t you tea-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Mycroft warned. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” Greg huffed.

“I am not training John to be a Dom, just so he can pleasure my little brother.”

“What about Mykal?” Greg asked. 

“What about her?”

“Would she be willing to teach John?”

“Sherlock needs to tell John he wants to be in a BDSM relationship first. Then we’ll see if that step will be necessary,” Mycroft replied. 

“Alright,” Greg nodded. “How’s about you and I head on up to bed for some cuddles then, and forget this ever happened?”

“Sounds like a marvelous idea,” Mycroft sighed tiredly, nodding.

**************************************************************************

John watched, stunned, as Sherlock slunk off to his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. The younger Holmes leaned against the door momentarily, before sliding down into a sitting position. Sherlock pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the wall opposite him. He closed his eyes and all he could see was... Mycroft... and Greg…

He swallowed thickly, as the scene rushed back to the forefront of his mind.

_Mycroft was wearing tight black trousers, a deep forest green silk shirt, with a silver and black corset waistcoat. Greg was completely nude and strapped against the cross as his Dom whipped him. It was obvious from the older man’s reaction that he enjoyed pain, and judging by Mycroft’s statement, it wasn’t the first time they had done that either._

_Sherlock had been frozen in place, completely taken in by the sight. He wanted to be in Greg’s place. He wanted to be the pain slut subbing for...._

Sherlock gasped, pulling himself out of his mind palace and looking around franticly. He put his arms around himself and shook his head. No, he couldn’t be having those thoughts... it was wrong.

There was a soft knock at the door. “Sherlock... are you ok?” John asked, concerned.

“Fine. You can go to bed now,” he replied. 

“Oh... uh... alright... I’ll just go to my old room then,” John said, sounding slightly hurt. 

“Yes. Well, good night,” Sherlock mumbled. 

“Night,” John sighed, walking away from the door. 

Sherlock listened to John’s footsteps retreat before he made his way into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Afterwards, he got into bed, cold and alone, staring up at the ceiling. It was the first night in years that he had cried himself to sleep.

********************************************************************************************************

John woke up the next morning to a text from Greg. 

‘We need to talk’ -GL

‘When and Where? Should I bring Sherlock?’ –JW

‘Come to my flat around noon. Don’t bring Sherlock.’ -GL.

‘Right. This about last night? Cause I’m really sorry about that.’ -JW

‘Yes and no.’ -GL

‘Ok. Your boyfriend isn’t going to kill me, is he?’ -JW

‘No. Look, we’re all embarrassed and we’ll all get over it eventually, but this has to do with Sherlock...’ -GL

‘Alright.’ -JW

‘See you in a few hours then.’ -GL.

John sighed, wondering what the hell Greg was talking about. He ran a hand over his face, and headed downstairs to the bathroom for a shower before breakfast. 

********************************************************************************************************

“You talked to Dr. Watson?” Mycroft asked, looking at Greg as he was straightening his tie in the mirror.

“Texted him; telling him to meet me at my flat to talk about Sherlock,” Greg nodded.

“Good. You need to tell him everything I’ve told you about Sherlock’s increasing interest in the BDSM lifestyle.”

“I will. Are you going to talk to your brother about what happened?” Greg asked. 

Mycroft paused, turning to look at his sub. “I have no intentions of doing so, no,” he replied stiffly. 

 

“You should. Otherwise, Sherlock’s going to feel like he’s-”

“He’ll be fine, Gregory. Now, please change the subject.” He looked at his pocket watch. “I’m running late. I’ll see you tonight?”

“That depends...” Greg replied, getting out of bed and putting on his pants. 

“Excuse me?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You talk to Sherlock, and I’ll be here waiting, open and ready for you when you get home. If you don’t, I’ll be at my flat watching a footie game, drinking beer, and eating take-out alone,” Greg answered, marching off towards the ensuite. 

“Gregory!” Mycroft exclaimed, moving to catch the man’s arm. 

“I’m serious, My,” Greg sighed. 

“I... you really think I hurt him?” Mycroft asked quietly. 

 

“I think he’s confused, My. I think he wants to be Dominated, but seeing us together like that, and cumming in his pants like a teenager... He was distressed that you would find him disgusting, because it was you, love,” Greg tried to explain. 

“You are far more observant than he gives you credit for, Gregory,” Mycroft said softly.

“You’ll talk to him?” 

“Yes, love.”

********************************************************************************************************

John arrived at Greg’s flat a little before noon. He hesitated before knocking on the door firmly. 

Greg opened the door and smiled at the shorter man. “Come on in, John.” 

“Thanks,” John nodded, walking past Greg into the small flat. “So, what was it you wanted to talk about? I know you said it was about Sherlock...” John trailed off.

“Why don’t you have a seat and we’ll talk about it,” Greg replied, pointing to the worn-out sofa.

“Ok. Look, Greg, was Sherlock... uh... mistreated in some way or something?” John asked, as he sat down. 

“What? No, god no. He’s ok. I’m going to come right out and say it. He wants a BDSM relationship,” Greg sighed.

 

“He wants what?” John asked, equal parts confused and alarmed.

“Sherlock wants a relationship like Mycroft and I have, where he is the sub and his partner is the Dom.” 

John looked at Greg for a minute in confusion. “How the fuck do you know what he wants?” he hissed, standing.

 

“Because Sherlock’s been hanging around the club that Mycroft and I go to. He’s been asking My lots of questions, and for God sakes John, did you not notice that Sherlock came in his trousers last night?”

“Shut the fuck up!” John yelled. “He doesn’t want that! He doesn’t want what you and your twisted boyfriend have, and he sure as hell wouldn’t find the thought of it... it wouldn’t make him do that!” He ran for the door; opening it and slamming it shut behind him, leaving a confused and shaken Greg behind. 

********************************************************************************************************

Mycroft entered 221B about the same time he knew John would be visiting Greg. He walked up the stairs and entered the living room. He found both it and the kitchen empty, so he walked down the short hallway to Sherlock’s room, knocking softly. 

“Go away,” Sherlock mumbled. 

“Please open the door, brother mine. I would rather not have this conversation through a door,” Mycroft replied.

“Why are you here, Mycroft? Just want to make me feel worse about myself?”

“I wanted to apologize, and speak to you about what happened.” 

“So you can humiliate me further, I don’t-”

 

“I want to understand, Sherlock... Please. I want to help,” Mycroft replied softly, placing a hand on the wood grain of the door.

“You’ll hate me if I tell you,” Sherlock said. He sounded closer now, like he was standing just opposite Mycroft, with only the door separating them.

“I won’t, I promise. No matter what it is.” 

“Is that why you reacted the way you did last night?”

 

“I... I was... Gregory and I never engage in any form of sexual play outside the house. It is something very private, and for someone else to have seen it... I was surprised and upset. He’s never had to use his safe word with me... I...”

“I get it. I’m sorry, Mycie. I didn’t mean to intrude on that. I was truly looking for your office. I got the wrong book,” Sherlock said opening his bedroom door. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Mycroft replied. “Now what is it you think I’ll hate you for if you tell me?” he asked with a soft smile. 

Sherlock hesitated, biting his lip and looking at the floor. “I want you to Dominate me,” Sherlock whispered.

“Sherlock, are you sure you’re not confusing the want of the act itself with what you saw last night? I understand putting yourself in Gregory’s position, but surely you were imagining someone else holding the whip?” Mycroft asked. 

“And if I wasn’t?” Sherlock asked.

“What about John? I thought the two of you were in a relationship?”

“I’ve tried asking him about it, and he doesn’t like it. He thinks it’s wrong and bad,” Sherlock said quietly. 

“I can ask Mykal to find-” Mycroft began.

 

“I don’t want someone else! I don’t trust anyone else, that’s the problem. There are only two people in the world I would trust to be my Dom and neither of them want me in that way!” Sherlock said in a pained hiss. 

“How exactly did you broach the subject with John?” Mycroft asked. 

“I showed him a link to a BDSM web page, and asked if that would be something he’d be interested in, to spice things up. He said no. He thought that it was wrong, sick, and abusive, and that he’d never be interested in doing those things. I asked him to tie me up once and he... he walked out and didn’t talk to me for a week.” Sherlock began to sob, leaning into Mycroft’s shoulder. “It’s got so bad that having sex with him isn’t even good any more...”

 

“Oh, Sherlock,” Mycroft sighed, rubbing his brother’s back gently. “Surely you’re exaggerating?”

“I... I can hardly even reach climax without hurting myself in some way... without him noticing,” Sherlock whispered. 

“I’m sorry, Lockie,” Mycroft replied quietly. 

“You understand now, how much I need you?”

 

Mycroft stepped back, holding his brother at arm’s length. “I-I want to help you, Lockie, but...”

“You don’t want to.” Sherlock began to sob harder.

“I don’t know that I would find causing you pain, or Doming you, sexually appealing,” Mycroft admitted. 

Sherlock looked up at him. “I-I wasn’t… but would you Dom me if I asked? Even if it brought you no pleasure?”

“I’m not sure, Lockie. It’s something I’d have to think about; something I’d have to discuss with Gregory,” Mycroft replied.

 

“What the fuck!” John hissed, standing in the hallway behind Mycroft. Both brothers turned towards the man. 

“John!” Sherlock gasped in surprise, a sudden wave of fear coming over him. “I...I...”

“You want to a part of what your brother and Greg do?” John asked, his fists clenched at his sides.

“I need it,” Sherlock said quietly. “I’m sorry, John. I tried to ask you to help me, but you didn’t want to.”

John looked at Sherlock before sighing heavily in defeat. “I... It’s not that I didn’t want to. I-I had a bad experience with an ex once. I’m sorry, Sherlock. I shouldn’t have said what I did, but-”

“You were the sub, were you not?” Mycroft asked softly, holding his brother close. 

“Yeah. I got hurt pretty bad,” John nodded, looking away from the brothers.

“I can understand that,” Mycroft replied. “I was abused by a previous partner in university, before I was trained to be a proper Dom.”

 

“There’s training for what you do?” John asked. 

“Yes. I found it quite helpful in dealing with my own past trauma, and learning how to avoid causing future harm to my own sub.”

“How would...” John paused. “Would you be the one training me?” he asked. 

“There is a woman, a Domme, who trained me. I could make an introduction, if you would like?” Mycroft suggested. 

John raised an eyebrow. “I thought...” he trailed off.

 

“Please, John, talk to us,” Sherlock spoke softly. 

“First off, I thought Mycroft was gay, and second, I must have really been misinformed about the lifestyle, because I didn’t think a person could be trained for this sort of thing,” John sighed. 

“To answer your first concern, I am gay. And to address the second; it is not uncommon for people outside the community who practice the lifestyle not to know all the intricacies that are involved in some niche communities,” Mycroft answered. “In our community, a Dom is trained in a way that they do not use any equipment, toys, etc. on their sub without having first experienced it themselves. We consider the safety of our subs the utmost importance, and engage in the practice of safe, sane, and consensual play,” he explained. 

 

“Wow,” John breathed, looking at them both. “That’s a lot to take in.”

“I’ll take my leave and let you mull things over,” Mycroft said with a small smile. He pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s forehead briefly, before letting him go and walking past John, out the kitchen door, and towards the stairs. 

“Mycroft?” John said quietly, causing the taller man to pause in the doorway. 

“Yes?” the elder Holmes replied.

“Would you tell Greg I’m sorry for what I said about the two of you? I was wrong.” 

“I’m sure he won’t hold it against you,” Mycroft said softly, “But I’ll speak to him.” 

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock discuss the conversation between the two Holmes Brothers, and what it means for them. Mycroft returns home to Greg, they also have a talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the summary is so vague, I'm trying not to give away any spoilers. :)

After Mycroft left, John leaned against the wall and looked at Sherlock. “Is everything you said to him true?”

“How much did you hear?” Sherlock asked, looking at the floor. 

“Enough,” John sighed. “You can’t climax without some type of pain; that sex with me isn’t even good any more, and you asked Mycroft to be your Dom.”

“I’m sorry, John.”

“You asked me first and I said no, so you went to the only other person you trusted. That’s basically what you said, wasn’t it?” John asked. 

 

“Yes,” Sherlock nodded minutely. 

“Is... does the thought of Mycroft Domming you turn you on?”

“Please don’t make me answer that question, John,” Sherlock whispered.

“So, it’s true then? You came in your trousers last night after watching the two of them together. You were imagining it was you and-” 

“Yes!” Sherlock hissed. 

“Ok,” John replied softly. “If he can give you what I can’t and Greg agrees, I’m fine with it.”

Sherlock looked up at John sharply. “What?” he asked, confused and surprised.

“Mycroft said he doesn’t know if he finds Domming you sexual, but I think he would give you what you need regardless.”

“Are you saying you don’t mind if I enter into a BDSM relationship with Mycroft?”

 

“Yes,” John nodded.

“What about us?” 

“I love you, Sherlock, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to be what you want or need me to be,” John replied.

“I love you, too, John. You know, I do like cuddling with you, and the way you take care of me,” Sherlock said with a small smile.

“But you still need a rougher hand. I get it.”

 

“Are we alright?” Sherlock asked.

“I need some time to process all of this, but yes, I think so,” John nodded.

“Whatever you think is best,” Sherlock replied.

********************************************************************************************************

Mycroft found Greg waiting for him when he returned home after visiting 221B. Greg was curled up on the sofa, hugging a pillow and watching a footie match; not what the elder Holmes had been expecting upon his arrival. 

“Gregory?” Mycroft spoke softly, moving towards the sofa.

“I just wanna watch the match, if it’s all the same to you,” Greg replied, not looking away from the screen.

“Alright. Would you like me to fix you something to eat?”

“Can we get pizza?” Greg asked quietly.

“If you like. The usual?”

“Please.”

 

Mycroft nodded and walked through the living room, past the sofa, and into the kitchen. He quickly ordered pizza and returned to Greg. 

“You’re upset,” Mycroft commented, sitting in the chair adjacent to the sofa. 

“What gave it away?” Greg asked. 

Mycroft sighed. “John said to tell you he was sorry for what he said; that he was wrong.”

 

“Doesn’t make me feel any better. I was only trying to help, and he just went off on me.”

“I should have spoken with him myself.”

“Why? What good would that have done?” Greg asked, looking at Mycroft. 

“John walked in on Sherlock and I having a very intimate conversation. His reaction was ‘a bit not good’ at first, but I came to find out he suffered a similar experience as I did, which would explain his adverse reaction to the lifestyle.” 

“He was abused by an ex-Dom?” Greg asked, surprised. 

“Very badly, apparently. I believe it has left him quite emotionally scared. I explained to him what our community is like, and that I had suffered similarly in my youth. I left him to think about it,” Mycroft answered. 

“Alright,” Greg nodded. “What did you and Sherlock talk about before John showed up?”

“He asked me to Dom him. He said that I’m one of only two people he trusts, and John refused to do it.”

“Bloody hell. What did you say?” 

 

“I told him I didn’t know if I would be able to; seeing as how I don’t like to cause him pain, and I don’t believe it would be sexually gratifying for me,” Mycroft answered. “He asked me if I’d Dom him anyway. I said I would have to think about it, and that it is something that I would have to discuss with you.”

“You don’t find the idea of Domming Sherlock sexual in any way?” Greg asked curious. “But he gets off on the thought of you whipping him.”

“I’ve never really thought of Sherlock in that way, and yes, he seems to, as you say, ‘get off on it’,” Mycroft nodded.

“So, if you were to have him stripped and kneeling on the floor of the playroom, a plug in his arse and the spider gag on, you wouldn’t find that image arousing at all?” Greg asked. “I bet he’d be leaking all over that polished stone-”

 

“Stop. That’s enough, Gregory,” Mycroft hissed, standing and heading for the stairs. 

“You had the same look on your face when you realized he came in his trousers because he enjoyed watching you; the guilt and self-disgust. Are you afraid I’m going to leave you because you want to fuck your brother, Mycroft?” Greg asked, standing and following the taller man. 

“I said stop!” Mycroft replied, turning and looking at Greg with a pained expression. 

“My?” Greg reached a hand out. 

“Don’t...”

“I love you, Mycroft, and this new development isn’t going to change that. I’m not going to run away screaming, because honestly, I find the thought of it really sexy.”

 

Mycroft stared at Greg for a moment in shock. “You don’t find it revolting?”

“Really, My? After the scenario I just described to you? He’s the only other sub that I’d willingly let you touch in the way I let you touch me.” Greg smiled softly, taking Mycroft’s hand and kissing it. 

“Oh, Gregory. Your trust, your love; it means the world to me,” Mycroft replied, pulling the older man to him and kissing him.

Greg smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s neck just as the doorbell rang. Mycroft broke the kiss. 

“Damn, that’ll be the pizza,” he sighed. 

 

“Feed me, beer me, and make love to me,” Greg said with a smirk. 

“That sounds like a demand, Pet,” Mycroft said, raising an eyebrow. 

“More like a simple request of my lover.”

“As you wish, Gregory.” He smiled, reluctantly removing himself from Greg’s embrace, and went to pay for the pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides he'd like more information, Mycroft sets up a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length of time between updates, but life has been hectic lately. I will be continuing this story, but updates will likely not be regular. Thank you, my lovely readers, for you patience.

{Baker Street}

 

Sherlock cuddled up against John’s side in their bed. “Mycroft called earlier. He said we’re all having dinner on Friday.”

“Oh?” John asked.

“He said something about you wanting to meet with him and the Dom who runs the club that he and Greg go to.”

 

“Yeah. I asked him to set up the meeting so I could get more information,” John replied.

“Why?” Sherlock asked softly.

“Because I need to. I want to.”

“Love you,” Sherlock said, hugging him tightly. 

********************************************************************************************************

{Friday night}

 

A limo pulled up outside 221B at precisely 6 PM. 

“John! Mycroft and Greg are here,” Sherlock called from the living room, where he stood looking out the window.

“I’m nervous,” John said, walking into the room. 

Sherlock turned and looked at him. “It’s alright to be nervous, John,” he said softly. 

“I know. I just... I don’t know what to expect.”

“Madam Mykal isn’t going to throw you directly into the deep end, John. She’ll ask you questions to get you comfortable first, then introduce you to how her community works,” Sherlock replied, wrapping his arms around John. 

“Her community?”

 

“It’s a small, niche community that happens to be invite and reference only. She runs the BDSM club that Mycroft and Greg like to go to,” Sherlock tried to explain.

“I assume she’s going to explain that further when we arrive?” John asked. 

“Yes, she’ll answer all your questions as well,” Sherlock smiled, leading him towards the stairs. 

John nodded. “Alright. Let’s go,” he said, taking Sherlock’s hand and following him down the stairs to the waiting car. 

********************************************************************************************************

{Mykal’s Flat}

 

When the four of them arrived, they were led into the dining room by Mykal's sub, Thomas. The Domme was sitting at the head of the table, waiting for her guests to arrive. She stood as they entered the room. 

“Mycroft, Gregory, I’m so glad you’ve come,” she smiled. “This must be Sherlock and John. Welcome, gentlemen.” 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us... uh...” John glanced sideways at Mycroft for guidance.

“Please, John, tonight we are all equals. You may call me Mykal,” the Domme smiled softly. 

“Right... thank you, Mykal,” John nodded. 

“Of course, shall we,” she gestured to the dinner table.

 

The four men nodded and took their places at the table. Thomas knelt next to his Dom as the kitchen staff brought in the food and drinks. John felt a little uncomfortable at seeing the young man at Mykal’s feet. 

“It’s my preference, John,” Thomas said with a soft smile, leaning against his Dom’s thigh. She reached down and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Is it though? Are you sure it’s not just a Pavlovian response?” John asked.

Mycroft stiffened in his chair across from the younger man. He looked at his mentor, who smiled back at him. 

 

“You needn't worry, Mycroft, I've heard far worse before,” Mykal said, reassuring the elder Holmes. “And yes, John, in a way, you're correct. But the thing to remember is, the sub holds all the power in the relationship. They are the ones who put their trust and consent in the hands of their Dom, and they can take both away with only a single word. It is the privilege and responsibility of the Dom to care for their sub, in whatever aspect has been negotiated between them,” she answered.

 

John looked at Greg. “What does it do for you? I mean... uh...”

“I get it... beyond the sex, you mean?” Greg asked, and John nodded. “Well, without going into too much detail, I sub for Mycroft because it helps me manage my stress and deal with the nightmares that come with the job. I feel loads better after a ‘session',” he answered.

Mycroft cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “If we're going to do this, we might as well speak candidly about our relationship,” he said as the kitchen staff left the room. 

Greg looked at Mycroft. “Really?” he asked the elder Holmes, who nodded. “Alright... uh... What do you want to know?” Greg turned back to John. 

“Why don’t you just start talking and I’ll ask questions as I have them,” John replied. Greg nodded.

 

“When Mycroft and I started our... relationship... it started off as a one month trial as Mycroft’s sub, in which we negotiated the terms of our relationship before getting into any heavy BDSM activity. The negotiations consisted of a ‘list’- on it were your standard mark here for: want to, will, and won’t columns; for a wide range of activities. I’m not going to get specific on most of that...” Greg replied, shifting in his seat uncomfortably before continuing. 

“What I will tell you is that I go to Mycroft’s after a long day and/or when I need relief after a particularly stressful case. We usually have pre-arranged days, but sometimes, when that doesn’t work out and I need to see him on other days, I text him and we make arrangements. When I arrive at his flat, there is usually some type of classical music playing, which I find very soothing. We eat together and he asks me about my day, in which I am supposed to tell him everything. I find that to be a lot of help, getting all the crap just floating around in my head out. Afterwards, we move to the living room, where I will kneel on a pillow at his feet and he will... uh...” Greg blushed. 

 

“I soothe Gregory by running a hand through his hair and calling him a term of endearment of his liking. At which point, he finds himself in subspace,” Mycroft finished for Greg, smiling softly at the man.

“Wow... that’s... not what I had expected after what Sherlock and I witnessed the other night,” John replied, looking down at his plate. 

“What you saw in the playroom... it’s something that Mycroft and I have worked up to over time. We didn’t start with the whip. Truth be told, it took him months before I could get him to have sex with me,” Greg replied. “Sure, we did things, but-”

“You didn’t have sex with him until- how long into the relationship?” John asked, looking at Mycroft both confused and shocked.

 

“I believe it was at least three months or so until we had full penetrative sex, among other things. I wanted to ease Gregory into the lifestyle without making it all about sex. That is supposed to be the extra added bonus-”

“Only because you’re hopelessly in love with him,” Sherlock snorted. “If you hadn’t been, you’d have stared with sex right off, just like with all the others.” 

“Is what he says true, Mycroft?” John looked between the brothers. 

 

“It was what those sub’s required of me; what they asked of me. Sex is not what Gregory asked of me, at least, it was not the reason he agreed to be my sub in the first place. He asked me to ‘quiet his mind’; to take away the stress, stop the noise, and take away the nightmares. I used a combination of techniques, and yes, some of them were sexual in nature, but it wasn’t my duty to take him directly to my bed and fuck him,” Mycroft replied haughtily. 

 

“Mycroft!” Greg hissed, swatting the man on the arm. 

“So... the point of your relationship, the basis of it, is that Greg is cared for? That his basic physiological needs are taken care of before his physical ones?” John asked. 

“You could put it like that, yes. Though, to be honest, there are some days where the two overlap or Gregory just wants sex,” Mycroft answered. 

“Right. And you two are in love?” John inquired further. 

“Yes, but I keep my flat so I have a place to go if I need space or vice versa. Myc’s flat is so lonely when he’s out of town,” Greg replied. 

 

“Ok...” John nodded. 

“Oh, for God sakes. It’s because Mycroft’s flat is so damn big. Greg doesn’t like staying there by himself when my brother is out of town. Though, who could blame him, the place is like a damn museum,” Sherlock interrupted. 

“Yeah, thanks for that input, Sherlock,” Greg huffed. 

John turned to Sherlock. “I understand why Greg went to Mycroft but... why...” he stopped, suddenly conscious of the outsider in the room. He looked over at Mykal, who didn’t seem at all phased by the exchange that had just happened. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of anything being said here, John. Nothing will be divulged to the outside world, it’s completely confidential,” she said softly. 

 

“Did you tell her?” John asked, turning back to Mycroft.

“Not all the details,” the elder Holmes answered. “Sherlock is looking for a Dom. He wants that Dom to be you...”

“Mycroft,” Mykal chided. “What didn’t you tell me?” she quietly demanded. 

“I told Mycroft that if John decided he couldn’t do it, I wanted him to be my Dom,” Sherlock blurted out, which was followed by silence and the shaking of heads. 

 

“I think that’s getting a little ahead of yourself, isn’t it, Sherlock? After all, this is only the first meeting I’ve had with John, and I personally think we’re making some good progress. You, however, need to explain what it is you’re looking for in a Dom, and perhaps we can go from there,” Mykal replied, giving them all a small smile.

“You’re... you’re not angry?” Sherlock asked.

“You assumed I would run screaming from the room?” Mykal chuckled. “No... I’ve had people confess all sorts of things to me over the years. This type of thing doesn’t even begin to surprise me anymore.” 

 

“Really? Just how many people have confessed to you about having incestuous feelings?” 

“Several,” she said with finality. 

“Sherlock,” John said quietly, bringing the younger Holmes attention back to him.

“Yes, John?” Sherlock looked at him nervously. 

“What is it you want from your Dom?”

“I need my Dom to... I need to be able to give up total control... to feel completely owned, cared for, and loved,” Sherlock replied quietly. 

 

“Is that all? What about the sex? I thought-” John began. 

“I do want that as well,” Sherlock mumbled. 

“I believe he meant specifically, Sherlock.” Mykal interjected. 

Sherlock hesitated before addressing John’s question. “I’d have to give you my ‘list’ to fully answer your question.”

“Right. Can you answer me one thing though? Please be honest...” John took a deep breath. “Do any of them involve watching or actively participating in sexual activities with Mycroft... or him and Greg?”

 

Sherlock looked down at his plate full of food. “I’d like our ‘sessions’ to involve them at some point, if possible,” he said quietly. 

“Meaning, if I was your Dom, you’d like me to order you to do things to and with them?” John asked. 

“Yes,” Sherlock nodded. 

“And you’re ok with me just telling you what to do?”

“If it’s during a ‘session’, then yes. You’d have my full consent to do so. We would have signals and a safe word in place as a precaution against both physical and physiological injury,” Sherlock replied. 

 

“Oh, so that’s why Greg called out Red,” John said, looking at the older man. 

“You had to safe word, Gregory?” Mykal asked in alarm, looking at Mycroft. 

“Sherlock broke into the house, looking for my private office, and found Gregory and myself in the playroom instead. John let out a few choice words alerting us to their presence and well... I screamed at them to get out. Gregory safe worded because he was uncomfortable with the situation. And that pretty much brings us back to why we are here,” Mycroft explained. 

“Oh, thank heavens. Here I was thinking the worst. I knew I taught you better than to mistreat a sub,” she said, relieved.

“I wasn’t harmed in any way, Mykal. I just didn’t feel comfortable being strapped to a cross for the whole world to see.”

 

“Oh, dear. Well, I can understand why you would feel the need then. You and Mycroft have always kept your relationship so private and to have such a moment intruded on without notice…” 

“I said I was sorry,” Sherlock mumbled.

“And we forgive you, Brother Mine,” Mycroft said softly. 

John looked between the brothers. “Do you two realize how possessive that sounds when you say that?” 

“Say what?” Sherlock asked, confused. 

 

“Brother Mine,” Mycroft repeated, staring at John.

“Yeah, that.” 

“I hadn’t noticed...” Sherlock murmured, blushing and picking at his food.

“Now that’s a lie, if I ever heard one.” Greg snorted. 

 

“Sherlock, are you alright?” John asked softly. 

“Fine,” the younger Holmes replied in a huff, signaling everyone to drop the issue.

“I only have one more question then... well two, technically. Does the idea of Mycroft training me to be your Dom-” John began.

“For the love of... don’t finish that sentence.” Mycroft hissed. “And to the second question, yes... I’ll train you, but Gregory must be present at all times. You must adhere to our schedule, and you must attend all informational sessions provided by Mykal’s club. Acceptable?” he asked.

 

“Yes. Thank you,” John replied.

“You can stop a training session at any time, using the same traditional system that Dom’s use with their subs; the traffic light system,” Mycroft replied. 

“Alright. We’re not going to start tonight, are we?” he asked. 

“No, we will not start your training until you have told us why you were so reluctant in the first place. I believe you said something about an ex who-”

 

“He was an abusive fuck who used his control as my Dom over me to get what he wanted,” John sighed, pushing his plate away.

“Sex,” Mycroft stated simply. 

“That, and he used me as his errand boy. I told him I was leaving when he asked me to start trafficking drugs for him. He-he beat me within an inch of my life that night, and dumped my body at the front door of an A&E.”

“Did he...?” Sherlock started to ask.

“Him and several others. It wasn’t even the first time I’d let him treat me that way because he was my Dom. He was my Master and I was his Slave...” John began to shake with anger and pain. 

 

“That’s not how it’s supposed to be,” Sherlock whispered softly, taking John’s hand and kissing it. “That’s not you… not my John.”

“Was that before or after you joined the army?” Greg asked. 

“During. I was stationed in London for a while; to finish my medical training before being deployed,” John replied, trying to calm himself by squeezing Sherlock’s hand. 

“You’re an amazing man, John Watson,” Mykal said softly. “To go through what you did, and then still go on with your deployment. I commend you for your bravery.” 

 

“Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity...” John chuckled darkly, looking to Mycroft. 

“To be fair, I did say that before I knew all of this,” Mycroft sighed. 

“Really, Myc? What was that all about?” Greg asked. 

“It was during our first meeting. I was testing him. He surpassed my expectations.”

 

“What?” John and Sherlock said in shock.

“Don’t look so surprised. John and Gregory are the only ones who never took the money I offered, and look, they’re still here,” Mycroft smirked. 

“Because I stood up to your bloody Bond villain nonsense?” John asked. 

“More or less, yes,” Mycroft nodded. “Most people I deal with tremble in fear, stutter, or piss themselves, so consider me very impressed. But, we’re getting off track.”

“Right, so, what’s next?” John asked.

 

“I think letting you have a look at a standard list and negotiation form would be a good place to start. That way, if you have any questions, you can ask Mycroft or myself,” Mykal said. 

“You expect me to have questions, don’t you?”

“Yes, most people do. Not everything is on the list, but some terms may be new to you,” she replied. 

“So, negotiations… what are they exactly?” John asked.

“Initially, it is a contract between the Dom and their sub about what they will and will not consent to in the relationship, as well as responsibility if something happens. Afterwards, it becomes something to revisit from time to time. It’s a good reminder of limits, while also allowing both parties to open up a discussion about the relationship on equal footing,” Mykal explained. 

“So, both Dom and sub are equals at the time of negotiating?”

“Yes. It is important that they are, otherwise the Dom is just bullying the sub into doing what they want...” she replied.

“Right...”

“Safe, sane, and consensual is the type of BDSM we practice; with emphasis on the consent.” 

“How many of the people you have mentored have been abused?” John asked quietly. 

 

Mykal considered him for a moment. “Not many, but I have met quite a few in my time as a Dom that have been mistreated due to misinformation or a lack of proper research; or idiots who read 50 Shades of bullshit and thought it was the correct way to conduct a relationship. It’s why my club is small and exclusive, because there are so many out there who have been hurt. I offer instructional classes, introductory classes, and if you’re lucky, meet and greets. After that, if a person is excepted by a member in good standing at a meet and greet, that person will get a membership of their own. It’s temporary- just a year. So, if they are not on their best behavior they lose their membership, and I blacklist them from not only my club, but many others as well. I know several other niche communities like ours that do not tolerate certain behaviors.”

 

“Why not make one big community?” John asked. 

“We’d be too noticeable to the public eye, and some of our members don’t need that kind of attention. Plus, there really isn’t a need. We all support each other, and have our own events and such. Sometimes we do lunches, it just depends on who is wanting to do the events,” Mykal answered. 

“Club members host different events?” 

“Only the VIP’s, because they pay the most for their membership. Well, most of them,” she smiled at Mycroft and Greg. 

“Hey, we solved that murder. You said free membership for life,” Greg smirked. 

“I tease, Gregory,” Mykal replied. 

 

“If I wanted to become a Dom, would I have to go through all of that... with the club?” John asked. 

“Only if you wished to participate at the club, which is not mandatory to participate in the community. You may find the classes insightful. Though, I think after training with Mycroft, I could wave all the usual requirements and just skip to the meet and greet, if you like? But we’re getting ahead of ourselves again.”

“I’ll set you up with all the documentation- I mean reading- you’ll need, and then you are free to ask Gregory and I any questions you may have about them,” Mycroft said. 

 

“Yeah… let’s do that first,” John nodded.

“Wonderful. Now, shall we eat or are all of you going to continue to pick at your food?” Mykal asked in a mother-like tone. 

No one answered. 

“Let’s retire to the study for drinks, and then you can all go home for the evening.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's voyeuristic streek is showing. John and Sherlock are invited to observe.

{Baker Street- One week later}

 

John sat at the table in the living room of 221B, re-reading the numerous pages of the negotiation contract and ‘list’ attached to it. Sherlock had agreed to give John the much-needed space to process all the information he’d received at Mykal’s, and to read the papers he’d been given. Greg had taken it upon himself to distract the younger Holmes with cold cases until John was ready. It didn’t make the consulting detective any less fidgety or keep him from sulking around the flat, doing random annoying things; like playing the violin at the most inconvenient of times… and badly at that.

 

“Sherlock! If you can’t sit still for five minutes-” John began, turning around in his chair and glaring at the younger Holmes. The music stopped.

“I-I’m sorry, John,” Sherlock replied, casting his eyes down to the floor.

“Look, I’m trying here, I really am, but I just need time,” John sighed. “Maybe you should go see your brother...”

“What?” Sherlock gasped, looking up at John in shock. 

 

“I just... you’re driving me bloody insane, and I can’t think things through properly when you’re doing this sulking thing you do. I’m sorry...”

“Would it help if I-I showed you my list? Or if I explained what some of the things were or why I want them?” Sherlock asked. 

John sat there for a moment, thinking, puzzling. “I don’t know. I’m sorry, Sherlock. I-I’m so afraid of hurting you...” he admitted quietly. 

“I’ll go to Mycroft’s and give you some space,” Sherlock replied softly, turning to leave the room. 

 

“Wait... Sherlock...” John stood. 

“What?” Sherlock asked, standing in the kitchen. 

“Call him and ask him if it would be possible... if he and Greg would be amiable to letting me observe one of their sessions. I need to know how a proper BDSM relationship is supposed to work; how a healthy one works. It doesn’t have to be anything sexual...” John replied. 

“Alright... if you think that will help, I’ll ask.” 

“I want this to work, Sherlock. I want us to work, love,” John said softly, walking towards the taller man and pulling him into a hug.

 

“Thank you for being so brave, John... for trying to overcome your fears, and for loving me, flaws and all,” Sherlock whispered.

“Thank you for saving me, Sherlock Holmes,” he whispered back, burying his face in the man’s neck. They stood like that in the kitchen for several minutes, until a mobile rang and disturbed their moment. 

“Shit, it’s Greg,” Sherlock mumbled. 

“Case?” John asked. 

“Probably.” 

“Answer it, love. Go solve me a case, Sherlock.”

 

“I don’t want to...want to stay right here,” Sherlock replied, holding John tighter as the phone stopped ringing.

“Sherlock,” John chuckled. “I’ll be here when you get back...”

“Can we-” Sherlock began to ask, only to stop. 

“Go ahead and ask,” John replied, stepping back.

“Will you sleep in our bed tonight? No sex, just... hold me?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, love. I’ll cuddle with you. I’ll cuddle you all night long,” John smiled softly.

Sherlock blushed, his body reacting to the words. “Oh...that’s different...” he said quietly. 

John looked at him in confusion. “You... I thought you got off on being controlled?” he gasped in surprise. 

“I do, normally... control and the pain... I...” The mobile rang once again. “I should answer that.”

 

“Yeah, we’re still going to have this conversation later, Sherlock,” John said pointedly.

“When you feel up to looking at my list, which I’m going to have to make some changes to, then we’ll discuss it,” Sherlock said, kissing John’s cheek. 

“Fine,” John sighed, as Sherlock took out his mobile and answered it. 

“Lestrade, what do you have for me? Oh... I thought... well you tell him... fine I’ll tell him myself and we’ll be there.” Sherlock hung up the phone and began texting. 

 

“That was quick. No case?” John asked. 

“No.”

“Everything alright? It sounds like we were just invited to something and you-”

“We’re going to Mycroft’s for...” Sherlock looked up from his phone. “You got your wish. They’re going to let you ‘observe’ a session tonight.” 

“Bloody hell! Cameras again! Seriously? Does Mycroft have a voyeuristic streak or what?” John hissed, throwing his arms in the air. 

“Apparently. Though to be fair, no audio. He reads lips.” 

“Wonderful, can he read gestures as well?” John asked. “Wait... did you know about the cameras?”

 

“Yes. He had them re-installed after... after all that business with Moriarty. Safety precaution,” Sherlock answered. 

“Jesus. We’ve done things all over the flat, Sherlock! Don’t you think you should have told me your brother had cameras and was spying on- fuck, was he- are the two of you getting off on this like some kind of mind fuck?” John hissed. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. And no, those feelings are much more recent than that...” Sherlock said quietly.

“Does Greg even know that Mycroft’s been spying on us?”

 

“I doubt the subject ever came up, and if it did, Mycroft likely told him the same thing I told you; it’s a safety precaution.”

“Which is a half-truth, if your brother is watching us and-”

“I don’t know what Mycroft does on his end, alright! I only know what he told me when the system was first put into place,” Sherlock sighed, moving away from John. 

“Right. Okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, but damnit Sherlock that’s an invasion of privacy.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to have to worry was all,” the younger Holmes replied. 

 

John nodded. “What time are we supposed to meet them?” he asked. 

“You still want to go?” 

“Yes. I’ll just tell Mycroft to turn the cameras off myself. I don’t care if he has them outside, but I don’t want them in here without my knowing about them first,” John replied. 

“Alright, I understand,” Sherlock nodded. “Oh, and 7 PM. Nothing fancy, we're just going to Mycroft’s flat.”

 

Sherlock’s mobile text alert, God save the Queen, went off. ‘Cameras disabled permanently. Apologies.’ -MH 

Sherlock looked at the text and showed it to John. 

“Well, at least he realized that he did something wrong, and decided to do the right thing,” John said. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

{Mycroft’s Private Office}

 

Mycroft watched the exchange between his brother and John Watson. He and Greg had previously talked about the possible need to share their most private and intimate moments with the other two men, and the sub had readily agreed. Thus, when John brought the subject up with Sherlock, Mycroft texted Greg in order to prompt the man into action. Greg knew about the cameras in 221B and assumed that John did as well. 

After Sherlock had hung up with Greg, and he began trading heated words back and forth with John, Mycroft became concerned. He had been under the impression that Sherlock had told John about the cameras from the beginning. It wasn’t until John accused Mycroft of using the ‘precautionary measure’ as an excuse to get off, that the elder Holmes started to feel guilty.

It was true that Mycroft did have voyeuristic tendencies, but he had never used the security system to watch the two men engage in sexual activities for his own pleasure. That was a strict ‘No-no’. As much as Mycroft was beginning to realize his and Sherlock’s mutual attraction, watching the two having intimate relations, with only his brother’s permission, was bordering on nonconsent; something Mycroft would never do. It was at that point that Mycroft turned off the security cameras inside of 221B all together, and left his office. He promptly sent a text to Sherlock informing him as such. 

 

**************************************************************************************

{Mycroft’s flat- Later that evening}

 

John and Sherlock arrived precisely at 7 PM, right on time to meet Greg as he was stepping out of a non-descript black car. 

“Mycroft wasting the government’s money to send for you at The Yard?” Sherlock asked. 

“Nope, car’s actually his,” Greg smirked. “Glad to see you two made it.” He walked up to the door and unlocked it. “So, I’m just going to do my thing, and you two are supposed to simply watch, alright?”

 

John and Sherlock nodded, following Greg into the house and closing the door behind them. There was already soft piano music playing as they stepped inside. Greg dropped his keys, coat, and shoes in the usual place. He made sure to set the alarm, before moving further into the house. When they entered the kitchen, they found Mycroft seated at the table, minus his usual suit jacket, and with his shirt sleeves rolled up. The table was set for two and Greg took a seat next to him. John and Sherlock stood in the doorway and proceeded to watch the two men have dinner, and listened to Greg talk about his day. Mycroft made little commentary, choosing instead to simply listen. 

 

After dinner, the two men moved back through the house to the living room; John and Sherlock trailing behind. Mycroft sat on the sofa and Greg kneeled on the large, plush pillow at his feet. As Greg leaned against his Dom’s leg and closed his eyes, listening to the music, Sherlock found himself leaning into John. Mycroft let a hand drift down to comb through his sub’s hair, gently tugging at random intervals. Greg made little noises, rubbing his face against Mycroft’s thigh.

“How are you feeling, Pet?” Mycroft asked softly. 

“Good. Peaceful, Sir,” Greg smiled, looking up at Mycroft. 

“Is there anything else you require of me, Pet?”

Greg bit his lip and looked down. 

 

“Ah... not in present company, then.”

“I-I’m not sure... Sir,” Greg replied honestly.

“Clarify please, Pet,” Mycroft said. 

“I would like to try, but I don’t want to make you or anyone else uncomfortable, Sir,” Greg answered. 

Mycroft looked at Sherlock and John. “You did ask for us to show you the intimacy of our relationship, we’ve shown you...”

 

“I have an idea,” the younger Holmes blurted out. 

“Oh, and what is that, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked. 

“Show John that Greg has the power in your relationship; that the Dom doesn’t always make all the decisions.”

“That’s actually a really brilliant Idea, Sherlock,” Mycroft said, before turning his attention back to Greg. “What is it that you need, Pet?”

“I want you to tie my hands and edge me, Sir,” Greg replied quietly. 

“How would you like to be edged, Pet?”

 

Greg hid his face from the other two men as he answered. “Finger me… and sounding rods, Sir.”

“With or without the cage on?” Mycroft asked, tilting Greg’s chin up to make him look at him. 

“Without. Sir.”

“Go and fetch the necessary equipment then, Pet,” the Dom replied, leaning down and placing a kiss on his sub’s lips. Greg nodded, getting to his feet and going to the playroom. 

 

“Feel free to speak while Gregory is busy gathering those items,” Mycroft said, addressing both John and Sherlock. 

“I don’t even know what to say,” John replied. “I don’t understand what or how this thing he’s asking you to do has anything to do with helping him...?”

 

“Ah. Edging, you mean. Well, it keeps the orgasm at bay for as long as the Dom deems necessary. Then, when the sub finally achieves orgasm, it is extremely intense and they enter subspace. That is the point one is trying to achieve. Once I bring him out of subspace, his mind is no longer burdened by the mental stress of the day. Then we enter the aftercare phase, in which I clean him up ready for bed, and then put him to bed,” Mycroft explained. 

 

“I still don’t get it,” John sighed. 

“Let us show you, John,” Mycroft replied, as Greg re-entered the room, items in hand. He kneeled back at his Dom’s feet.

“Was I too forward in asking for this, Sir?” the sub asked nervously.

“No, love. Our guests just had some questions.”

“Maybe if you narrate what you’re doing, it will make more sense to them, Sir?” Greg suggested. 

 

“That would actually be helpful; telling us what you’re doing and why,” John said quietly.

“I’d find it helpful if Greg told us exactly how he was feeling as well,” Sherlock nodded. 

Mycroft took a deep breath. “In that case, I require one more piece of equipment, and some cooperation on your part, Sherlock.”

“Me? Why?” Sherlock asked, confused.

 

“I can’t conduct this- introductory session- if you’re going to get off on it,” Mycroft answered. 

Sherlock blushed furiously. “What... what do I have to do?”

“I’m sure you know about cock cages,” the elder Holmes replied. 

John’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious?”

“I’ll give you the key, John. That way you can let him out once the session is over.” 

“Why would you-”

 

“Yellow,” Greg hissed, causing Mycroft to return his attention to his sub. 

“Pet?”

“I’m sorry, Sir, but if you’re all just going to argue, I’d rather go to bed,” Greg replied, shoving the items at Mycroft and moving to stand. 

“Greg! Wait, I’m sorry!” John said suddenly. “You’re both trying to help me and I’m just being difficult.”

“Your ex locked you in one and wouldn’t let you out unless you agreed to let him fuck you, but even then, he didn’t let you out, right?” Greg asked, looking at John. 

 

“How?” John gaped at the older man. 

“I’m a copper, I have a sixth sense about these things; most of the time,” he replied. “Look, maybe it was too soon to try this.”

“You wear one?” John asked.

“Yes, and it’s my choice. I consented to orgasm denial in my contract ‘list’, just like edging. The cage was one of the first things that Mycroft bought me and it’s beautiful; perfectly measured and fit just for me.”

“But you chose it?”

“Yes,” Greg nodded.

 

John turned to Sherlock. “Is that on your list as well?” he asked quietly. 

“It is. And I would fully consent to letting you or Mycroft lock my cock up,” Sherlock replied, taking John’s hand and kissing it.

“Alright.” John looked at the elder Holmes and Greg. “Please teach me. I’m sorry I freaked, but please teach me.”

“Give us a moment,” Mycroft said, taking Greg’s hand and leading him into the playroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had a lot of stuff going on. I hope to dive back into this fic asap and continue the story. ~MistressMycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the latest installment of QOTM. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: mistressmycroft.tumblr.com


End file.
